ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Wiki:Policies
I'RON' M'AN' W'IKI' P'OLICIES' ---- Greetings, fellow Iron Man Wiki Members! This is a Special Page for the wiki that will tell you all about the Policies for the Iron Man Wiki. New Users in the wiki are recommended to read these policies first before editing pages and taking part in the community. Wiki Policies Regulations * Never Delete information from a page, unless for a good reason. Any User or Contributor who does this will be blocked indefinitely. * Do Not Destroy or Mess up pages in the wiki. Such examples include deleting information from a page and replacing it with nonsense information. * Do Not Create Useless or Nonsense Pages in the wiki. Users who do this will be Warned. The second time they do this, they will be blocked with a time limit. If the User was relieved from their Block and does this a third time, that User will be blocked indefinitely. * Do Not Spam. Users who spam will be given a Warning. The second time they do this, they will be Blocked Indefinitely. * Do Not Troll when commenting or posting. This action is very annoying, and Users who are caught doing this will be Warned. The second time they repeat the action, they will be blocked indefinitely. * Do Not upload fan-fiction content to the wiki unless for your own use, such as your Profile Page. Communication This section lists all the rules you should follow when communicating to one another in the wiki. * Always remember to be Polite and Respect others. * Refrain from using Profane Words, especially Strong Words. Users who use profane words will be given a Warning. The second time they use such words, the User will be Blocked with a Time Limit depending on the severity of their action. ** If the user directly assaults a User using profane words, that User will be immediately blocked for an Indefinite Time. * Refrain from posting Negative or Offensive Comments in the Comments Section about the topic of the page. * Do Not post Comments or Messages with nonsense words such as "aecbdjfigh", or "blablablaba". Editing Format This section explains all the Rules and Formats for Editing in the Iron Man Wiki. * When creating a Section Header for a page, always leave a space after the Section Header. Example: ''' Section Header '''Text here. * Always Highlight important terms or words in a page using the Bold code. Example: This is the Iron Man Wiki. ** Character names are Not to be highlighted, only with the exception of the starting information of the page. * Always use correct grammar when editing or placing information into a page. * When creating a New Page, always include the following sections into the page. ** Notes ** Trivia ** Gallery ** External Links & References Forums * When creating a Thread for discussion of a topic, make sure that it makes sense. * If the topic you want to discuss is more of a private matter, please do not discuss it there and Contact our Staff instead. Uploads * Always upload a good quality version of the image. * Do Not Re-Upload a photo or image that is already within the database. Check the list of photos first before uploading, or make sure you haven't seen the photo in the wiki yet. Category:Developing Pages Galleries * A Gallery for a page should always have the following format: ** The Width value for the Gallery should always be at "300". ** The regular code for the Gallery should be: ** Photos placed into the Gallery should have no "File" code in them.